lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Simba/Gallery
|-|The Lion King = lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-257.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-262.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-267.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-276.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-292.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-314.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-322.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-332.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-336.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-351.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-357.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-360.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-361.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-362.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-364.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-366.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-372.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-378.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-386.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-399.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-404.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-415.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-432.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-859.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-877.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-879.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-884.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-895.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-899.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-901.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-920.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-931.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-934.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-937.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-949.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-954.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-962.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-974.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1004.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1010.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1027.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1038.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1044.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1050.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1080.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1084.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1093.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1109.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1128.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1131.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1136.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1140.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1147.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1159.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1172.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1192.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1205.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1208.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1214.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1224.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1229.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1236.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1248.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1261.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1281.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1295.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1307.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1328.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1343.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1359.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1366.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1384.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1390.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1396.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1405.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1420.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1423.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1438.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1449.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1459.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1476.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1490.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1493.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1500.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1503.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1506.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1509.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1513.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1515.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1521.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1529.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1538.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1543.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1546.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1550.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1556.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1558.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1563.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1570.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1577.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1583.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1590.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1596.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1597.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1607.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1611.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1619.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1633.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1642.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1647.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1650.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1660.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1669.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1680.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1690.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1697.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1703.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1708.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1715.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1722.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1725.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1733.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1738.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1746.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1752.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1756.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1761.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1782.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1790.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1794.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1798.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1803.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1806.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1814.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1821.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1825.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1837.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1849.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1890.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1909.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1918.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1929.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1934.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1940.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1957.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1959.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1962.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1983.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1995.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2035.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2041.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2046.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2052.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2056.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2057.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2062.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2063.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2069.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2072.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2082.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2083.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2088.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2096.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2109.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2117.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2118.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2123.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2139.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2149.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2154.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2165.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2175.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2180.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2199.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2207.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2210.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2221.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2247.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2278.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2288.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2300.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2308.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2319.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2324.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2358.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2361.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2378.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2408.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2413.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2416.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2430.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2433.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2438.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2439.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2442.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2445.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2448.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2450.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2455.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2457.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2458.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2473.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2480.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2485.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2496.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2500.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2512.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2529.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2596.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2601.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2616.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2645.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2649.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2670.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2675.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2682.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2690.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2696.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2703.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2719.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2723.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2725.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2733.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2739.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2754.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2770.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2780.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2802.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2811.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2825.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2838.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2854.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2861.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2872.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2880.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2888.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2899.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2904.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2916.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2954.png Little_Cubby.png|Simba smiles Tlkscreenshots act2 43.png|Simba begs Scar for information SimbaRoCkk.png|Simba watches Scar stride away Tlkscreenshots act2 52.png|Simba roars at a reptile LittleRoarOfYours.png|Simba roars SimbaŠok101.png|Simba sees the stampede Simba'sFall424.png|Simba falls SimbaSearchingHisFather.png|Simba searches for his father lionking-disneyscreencaps.png|"Nooo!" simba.crying.over.his.fathers.death.png|Simba weeps over Mufasa's death simbalooksatscar.png|Simba looks up at Scar Tlkscreenshots act2 80.png|Simba feels guilt over his father's death Tlkscreenshots act2 81.png|Simba nuzzles his uncle ScarAdvices.png|Scar tells Simba to run away Simba Looks Back TLK 4505.png|Simba sees the hyenas OMG I'm so Worried- Simba TLK.png|Simba looks back in fright at the hyenas Simba'sFall423.png|Simba falls ScaredSimbaCooreetatdo.png|Simba escapes through the thorn bushes SimbaRoCkk1.png|Simba lies unconscious Desertbody.png|Simba's body lies, exposed, under the sun ShadowlandSimba1.png|Simba is found by Timon and Pumbaa Wet Kitty TLK 4963.png|Simba gets splashed by water Tlkscreenshots act2 107.png|Simba is awoken by Timon and Pumbaa Tlkscreenshots act2 111.png|Simba talks to Timon and Pumbaa Lion-king-blu-ray-2.png|Simba with Timon SimbaHakunaMatata.png|Timon sings "Hakuna Matata" to Simba Spotlight.png|Simba sings "Hakuna Matata" Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-5338.png|Simba walks in the spotlight Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-5348.png|Simba sings with Timon Tlkscreenshots act2 123.png|Simba smiles at Pumbaa bffs simbatimonpumbaa.png|The trio sing "Hakuna Matata" simba amazed.png|"It's beautiful!" Tlkscreenshots act2 128.png|Simba smiles Tlkscreenshots act2 130.png|Simba and Timon Tlkscreenshots act2 138.png|Simba during the log sequence Simba'sFallllHD.png|Simba prepares to jump into a pond Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-5872.png|Simba stargazes with his friends Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-5987.png|Simba tells his father's story InsideSimbaConflict.png|Simba mourns Mufasa SimbaPainting.png|Rafiki's revised painting of Simba GrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrAdultSimba.jpg|Simba lunges for Nala 17209.png|Simba pinned by Nala Tlkscreenshots act3 29.png|"It's me, Simba." SIIIM AGABSA.gif|Simba reintroduces himself to Nala A Friendly Reunion.png|Simba and Nala recognize each other Loveinthejungle.png|Simba nuzzles Nala Tlkscreenshots act3 33.png|Simba talks to Nala Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-6696.png|Simba comforts Nala Simba_Nala.png DodavanjeGrive2.png|Simba and Nala during "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" DrowningSimba.png|Simba pulls Nala into the water DrowningSimba1.png|Simba after he pulls Nala into the water Tlkscreenshots act3 50.png|Simba after Nala licks him CYFTLTSimbaSmiles.png|Simba smiles down at Nala Simba+nala nuzzel.png|Simba and Nala embrace Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-7189.png|Simba relaxes in vines Adultsimbainjungle.png|"No, I'm not the king. Scar is." Simb&TaRzAn2.png|Simba denies his role Tlkscreenshots act3 60.png|Simba argues with Nala Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-7311.png|Simba grows angry Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-7317.png|"Listen, you think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life?" Annoyedsimba.png|Simba is annoyed by Rafiki WotherMirrorSimba.png|Simba's reflection Tlkscreenshots act3 64.png|"Come on, will you cut it out?" Tlkscreenshots act3 65.png|Simba realizes that he doesn't know who he is Shhh it's a secret.png|Rafiki tells Simba a "secret" Simba on Field.png|Simba pursues Rafiki Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-7645.png|Simba follows Rafiki DarkRoadSimba.png|Simba tries to follow Rafiki Stop Boy TLK 7704.png|Simba is brought to a halt by Rafiki Simba in the Jungle TLK 7721.png|Simba starts to approach Rafiki Tlkscreenshots act3 70.png|Simba's reflection Simba in awe.PNG|Simba stares in awe at Mufasa's ghost WiseSimba.png|Simba after seeing Mufasa's ghost Rafiki comments.png|Simba and Rafiki ShadowlandSimba3.png|Simba returns home The Lion King Simba Mad.png|Simba angry at what has become of his homeland Tlkscreenshots act3 88.png|Simba and Nala Tiimon_Pumbaa_Simba_Nala.png|Simba and Nala smile at Timon and Pumbaa SimbaŠok102.png|Simba and Nala slink past the hyenas SimbaŠok93.png|Simba approaches Pride Rock ShadowlandSimba.png|Simba shows anger after Scar strikes Sarabi TLk screengrab 759.png|Simba reveals himself to Sarabi Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-8704.png|Simba reunites with Sarabi SimbaScarcorner.png|Simba corners Scar They-Think-I'm-King.png|Scar tries to appeal to Simba Tlkscreenshots act3 103.png|Simba with Nala and the lionesses ItDoesnotWorkSimbA.png|Simba challenges Scar OneMisleDaSamJaKralj58.png|Scar forces Simba to confess Tlkscreenshots act3 104.png|Simba admits that he is responsible for Mufasa's death Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-8905.png|"No! I'm not a murderer!" DvaPriznanja.png|Simba struggles Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-8974.png|Simba nearly falls Imagesgsp.jpg|Scar digs his claws into Simba's paws Imagesrthkm.jpg|Scar reveals to Simba that he killed Mufasa The Lion King Simba Finding Out the Truth.png|Simba realizes the truth Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-8995.png|Simba relives his father's death Simba_Leaps_on_Scar.png|"Nooo!" The-Lion-King-1-the-lion-king-20129714-1.png|"Murderer!" Pinned.png|Simba makes Scar confess BattlePrideBit.png|Simba is attacked by hyenas Murderer.png|Simba corners Scar Prove Myself to You.png|Scar tries to prove himself to Simba Scar96-2000.png|Scar slinks past Simba SimbaŠok98.png|Simba after Scar throws coals in his eyes SimbaŠok99.png|Simba after Scar's hit LionKingSimbaCaption.png|Simba sees his uncle's attack Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-9443.png|Simba looks down at Scar Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-9579.png|Simba embraces Sarabi Tlkscreenshots act3 126.png|Simba embraces Sarabi Tlkscreenshots act3 128.png|Simba hugs Rafiki Rain_hug.png|Simba hugs Rafiki Simba's Coronation.png|Simba ascends Pride Rock Tlkscreenshots act3 130.png|Simba looks up at the clouds 12sh_72.png|Simba roars SimbaBringsNewEra.png|Simba roars again Nimba.png|Simba nuzzles Nala Kopa Simba Nala and Rafiki.png|Simba and Nala with their newborn cub |-|The Lion King II: Simba's Pride= NalaSppres.png|Simba at his daughter's presentation Simbasecondmovie.jpg|Simba watches his daughter's presentation Nala nuzzle.png|Simba watches Nala nuzzle Kiara Anointed.png|Simba moves in to nuzzle Kiara Mind-Your-Father.png|Simba and Nala with their daughter SimbaNala.png|Nala tells Simba that Kiara is just like him Tlk2screenshots act1 60.png|Simba questions Nala Tlk2screenshots act1 62.png|"Don't you realize the dangers we put ourselves in?" YNalaYŠok.png|Nala pins Simba TrSimbaAp1.png|"You know she's bound to run off." Simba-Pridelanders.png|Simba faces off against Zira SimbaŠok.png|Simba orders Zira away Simba Departs.png GoodBye.jpg|Simba carries Kiara away YNalaYŠok2.png|Nala looks back at Simba and Kiara Simba12.png|Simba looks down at Kiara SimbaSmiles.jpg|Simba grins at Kiara BeforeWeAreOne.png|Simba and Kiara KiaraSimbaLove.jpg|Simba affectionly rubs against Kiara Tlk2screenshots act2 3.png|Simba sings "We Are One" SimbaŠok2.png|Simba's and Kiara's reflections SimbaŠok1.png|Simba sings about his father Tlk2screenshots act2 8.png|Simba smiles down at Kiara Weareone6.png|Simba and Kiara Tlk2screenshots act2 14.png|Simba looks down at his daughter parents.png|Simba and Nala at Kiara's first hunt SimbaNalaKiaraSizecomparison.png|Simba with Nala and Kiara Kiara and her Father.png|Simba and his daughter Tlk2screenshots act2 57.png|Simba agrees to let Kiara hunt on her own SimbaŠok3.png|Simba watches Kiara NotEver.png|Simba chastises his daughter SimbaKovuCute.jpg|Simba hears Rafiki's voice 18487.png|Simba embarks toward home Simba during his nightmare.png|Simba's nightmare Simbadeathntmare tlk2.jpg|Simba falls to his death in his nightmare Tlk2screenshots act2 95.png|Simba wakes up from his nightmare SimbaŠok4.png|Simba gets a morning drink CuteSimbnain2.jpg|Simba asks Mufasa for advice Tlk2screenshots act2 120.png|Simba and Nala look at the stars Tlk2screenshots act3 4.png|Simba smiles at Kiara and Kovu SimbaŠok5.png|Simba leads Kovu through the Pride Lands 17754.png|Simba faces Nuka OutsiderS aTTAck.jpg|Simba is attacked FA Ambush.png|Simba escapes up a pile of logs KovuKlopka.png|Simba arrives in the Pride Lands Tlk2screenshots act3 16.png|Simba falls unconscious YNalaYŠok5.png|Simba sees Kovu returning SimbaŠok7.png|"Exile!" PrideRockfunction.png|Simba overlooks Kovu's exile KaraWasWepon.png|Kiara begs Simba to reconsider SimbaŠok8.png|Simba enters the pride's cave SimbaŠok9.png|Simba leads the Pridelanders to the fight Outsidersattacksimba.png|The Outsiders attack Simba ZiraŠok31.png|Simba faces off against Zira SimbaTLK2.jpg|Simba tries to help Kiara DadyITridedMuss.png|Simba reaches for Kiara Simba'sThumb.png|Simba's paw holds Kiara's AllOfUs.png|Simba accepts the Outsiders 175px-Simbasmile.png|Simba smiles proudly at Kiara Tlk2screenshots act3 100.png|Simba with his mate End1.png|Simba at his daughter's wedding All Together.png Roar-the-lion-king-2-simbas-pride-30726573-853-480.jpg|Simba roars alongside his family |-|The Lion King 1½= Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-4834.jpg|Young Simba roaring at Timon TLK1.5-25.jpg|Cub Simba tells Timon he needs to use the bathroom Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-4936.jpg|"Hey, you guys look like ants down there!" Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-4952.jpg|Young Simba falling from a tree Tlk3screenshots act2 102.png|"I'm thirsty." Tlk3screenshots act2 106.png|"Timon?" Tlk3screenshots act2 110.png Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-5084.jpg Tlk3screenshots act2 113.png Tlk3screenshots act2 112.png Vlcsnap-2011-10-05-18h42m30s112 large.png|Timon looks at Simba sleeping Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-5126.jpg Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-5254.jpg|Teenager Simba sleeping with Timon and Pumbaa Tlk3screenshots act2 123.png Tlk3screenshots act2 122.png|"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the warthog." Tlk3screenshots act2 125.png|Simba and Timon competing in a snail eating contest TeenSimba'sEyes.jpg|Teen Simba looking at Timon before the snail eating contest Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-5410.jpg Simbateen.png|Teenager Simba Sunrise Simba.png 19001.png|Simba during the "Sunrise, Sunset" sequence in The Lion King 1½ Happysimba.jpg|Simba with Timon and Pumbaa simbabt.jpg|Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa in the hot tub Tlk3screenshots act3 9.png|Nala embracing Simba Tlk3screenshots act3 10.png|Simba and Nala fall in love Tlk3screenshots act3 120.png|"I couldn't have done it without you guys." |-|The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa= Tlst simba.png|Simba smiling Simba cameo.png|Simba's cameo in Around the World with Timon & Pumbaa Colt.png|Simba and Pumbaa laughing at Timon Colt2.png|Simba chanting "meat" in his sleep Ra Simba.png|Simba Ouat Simba.png|"Hello, Zazu. I'm here to have my diaper changed." Colt4.png|"Do you guys smell something?" Syd2.png|Simba with Timon and Pumbaa Ra Simba2.png|Simba confronts Colosseum Quintius Ra Simba3.png|Simba escapes the Roman arena Simba roaring.png|Simba roaring Colt3.png|Simba with Timon and Pumbaa Colt5.png|Simba on a wooden chair Syd.png|Simba napping with Timon and Pumbaa Colt6.png|"I am on your side." Syd3.png|Simba napping on his job Ra Simba4.png|Simba with Timon and Pumbaa Ra Simba5.png|Simba gets captured by Colosseum Quintius Colt7.png|Simba and the tarsier, who's actually a wild dog in disguise Syd4.png|Simba and his friends Syd5.png|Simba roars at Bartholomew TimonandSimba.png|Simba with Timon Colt8.png|"You wouldn't be lying to a lion now, would ya?" Simba and Claudius.png|Simba and Claudius about to fight Ra Simba6.png|Simba Tlst Timon Pumbaa & Simba.png|Simba with his friends |-|The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar = 2016-05-15-01_56_49.png 2016-05-15-01_56_54.png 2016-05-15-01_56_55.png 2016-05-15-01_56_58.png 2016-05-15-01_57_04.png 2016-05-15-01_57_10.png 2016-05-15-01_57_17.png 2016-05-15-01_57_24.png 2016-05-15-01_57_26.png 2016-05-15-01_57_29.png 2016-05-15-01_57_48.png 2016-05-15-01_57_49.png 2016-05-15-01_58_21.png 2016-05-15-02_03_30.png 2016-05-15-02_03_35.png 2016-05-15-02_03_39.png 2016-05-15-02_03_42.png 2016-05-15-02_03_48.png 2016-05-15-02_03_52.png 2016-05-15-02_03_55.png 2016-05-15-02_03_59.png 2016-05-15-02_04_01.png 2016-05-15-02_04_07.png 2016-05-15-02_04_08.png 2016-05-15-02_04_09.png 2016-05-15-02_04_21.png 2016-05-15-02_04_27.png 2016-05-15-02_04_54.png 2016-05-15-02_04_58.png 2016-05-15-02_05_04.png 2016-05-15-02_05_09.png 2016-05-15-02_05_17.png 2016-05-15-02_05_27.png 2016-05-15-02_05_37.png 2016-05-15-02_05_39.png 2016-05-15-02_05_43.png 2016-05-15-02_05_47.png 2016-05-15-02_05_54.png 2016-05-15-02_06_00.png 2016-05-15-02_06_15.png 2016-05-15-02_06_20.png 2016-05-15-02_06_27.png 2016-05-15-02_06_39.png 2016-05-15-02_06_43.png 2016-05-15-02_07_04.png 2016-05-15-02_07_09.png 2016-05-15-02_07_13.png 2016-05-15-02_07_37.png 2016-05-15-02_07_51.png 2016-05-15-02_08_03.png 2016-05-15-02_08_15.png 2016-05-15-02_08_21.png 2016-05-15-02_08_35.png 2016-05-15-02_08_39.png 2016-05-15-02_08_47.png 2016-05-15-02_08_49.png 2016-05-15-02_08_55.png 2016-05-15-02_08_57.png 2016-05-15-02_09_07.png 2016-05-15-02_27_12.png 2016-05-15-02_27_17.png 2016-05-15-02_27_24.png 2016-05-15-02_27_28.png 2016-05-15-02_27_32.png 2016-05-15-02_27_35.png 2016-05-15-02_27_42.png 2016-05-15-02_28_05.png 2016-05-15-02_28_10.png 2016-05-15-02_28_18.png 2016-05-15-02_28_27.png 2016-05-15-02_28_31.png 2016-05-15-02_36_10.png 2016-05-15-02_36_25.png 2016-05-15-02_36_33.png 2016-05-15-02_38_13.png 2016-05-15-02_38_20.png 2016-05-15-02_38_22.png 2016-05-15-02_38_24.png 2016-05-15-02_38_26.png 2016-05-15-02_39_13.png 2016-05-15-02_39_15.png 2016-05-15-02_39_29.png 2016-05-15-02_39_37.png 2016-05-15-02_39_39.png |-|The Lion Guard = |-|Other Media= Kopavultureshock.png|Simba and his son Kopa in Six New Adventures 299px-516px-Young Simba KHII.png|Cub Simba, as he appears in Kingdom Hearts II 370px-Simba-KH.jpg|Simba, as he appears in Kingdom Hearts II Simba Disney Parks.jpg|Simba Iwantthissimbaplushnow.jpg|An official Simba plush Simba Soundsational.jpg|Simba at Disneyland Simba and Sarabi in T&P Go Green (Wild about Safety).png|Simba and Sarabi make a cameo in Timon and Pumbaa Wild About Safety Vulture Shocked.png|Simba, Nala, Rafiki, and Zazu as they appear in "Vulture Shock". Young Simba in a magazine.png|Young Simba as he appears in a magazine Pumbaa, Growler's Mum, Simba, Timon, and Warthogs.png|Simba with his friends Simba and Timon eating grubs.png|Simba and Timon eating grubs Kopa Simba Compare.png|Simba compared to Kopa Lion-King-Coloring-Page.jpg Lion-king-coloring-pages21.jpg |-|Promotional= Kion and Parents.png|A promotional image of Simba and Nala with their son, Kion SimbapaintingTLG.png|A painting of Simba RunSimbaTLG.png|A painting of Simba running away TimonPumbaaSimbaTLG.png|A painting of Simba with Timon and Pumbaa LogTLG.png|A painting of Simba growing up NewkingTLG.png|A painting of Simba as the new king SimbaNalaTLG.png|A painting of Simba and Nala TLG promotional.png|Simba with his mate Nala, his son Kion, and the spirit of his father, Mufasa |-|Concepts= LionKingSimbaFasahug.png|Concept artwork of Simba hugging Mufasa ClaimingnewTerritory.png|Concept artwork of Simba with his parents Cub Simba Concept Art.png|Concept of young Simba Simba-Concept-Art-the-lion-king-8889889-500-397.png|Concept of young Simba The-lion-king-concept-art.png|Concept of young Simba with Mufasa Simba-Concept-Art-the-lion-king-8889889-500-397.png|Concept of teenage Simba Lk-storyboard1 095.png|Storyboard art of Simba Lk-storyboard1 076.png|Storyboard art of Simba looking at his reflection Young-Simba-art-script-the-lion-king-30842493-640-480.jpg|Concept art of young Simba Adult-Simba-art-script-the-lion-king-30842496-640-480.jpg|Concept art of young adult Simba 390809 321197921239040 715246914 n.jpg|Concept art of Simba on a log BathTimeStoryboard.png AfterPaintingSceneParentsSleeping.png OneFamily54.png OneFamilyTLK.png OneFamilyTLK1.png Mother&Father'sSon.png Nalkiss.png AdolesceSimba.png YoungAdultSimba.png Simbamufasaghost.png Banagi.png|Simba, Nala, and Banagi SimNalnoMheetu.png Scar'sLastMoments-concept1.png SimbaComeToHisOuncle.png Busa.png AfterHyenaspng.png AndNowEverioneKnowsWHY!.png PresentationOfSimbaStoryboard.png EverithingYouSee.png SimbaAndNalaAbouthPridelands.png Simba'sRoarConcept.png Simba'sRoarConcept2.png TLKStoryboardBook4.png AfterHyenaspng1.png AfterHyenaspng2.png PrideSimba.png FireBattleStoryboard.png ItIsTimeStoryboard1.png BoyWhoGrowingUp.png BoyWhoGrowingUp1.png LongWayInDesert.png PinkRoarConcept1.png KingOfTheMountin.png KingOfTheJungle-SimbaFindsWatherInDesert.png KingOfTheJungle-LionAndCheeta.png BloodyBattle-TLK.png Simba'sPuch.png HakunaMatata-Tree.png Simba allies in KOTJ.png|Simba's allies in King of the Jungle BathTimeStoryboard1.png|Concept artwork of Simba running to Nala Simba'sPersonalcARD.png Simba'sPersonalcARD1.png Simba'sPersonalcARD2.png Simba'sPersonalcARD3.png SimbinVosak.png AfterUnconusEmbrace.png Simba-concept-Thom.png Nopethatsmheetu.avi.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries